The History Of The Cross Pony
by Shadow Dash
Summary: Dentro del reino de Equestria se cuentan muchas cosas, pero esto es un tabu...hasta para las mismas reinas de estas tierras. Nada se sabe de ellos...nadie sabe de ellos...solo StarSwirl lo supo...y ahora Twilight lo sabrá...
1. Encuentro Prohibido

_**Hola a todos...este es el primer fic de mi amigo Butcher...espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :3**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro Prohibido**

**.  
**

-Hermana….-

.

-¿Que sucede Luna?

.

-Aparecieron

.

-Quienes…

.

-Los Crux, han vuelto…

.

-…Llama a todos los guerreros que tengamos: terrestres, pegasos y unicornios… debemos evitar que cualquier poder los tome… porque sería nuestra perdición, no para el reino… para toda Equestria, y mas allá…

.

En Equestria, cuando la emperadora del sol "Celestia", después de la misión de rescatar el reino de cristal la cual fue un arduo trabajo pero todos volvieron de ese reino: Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity junto con Shinning Armor y la Cadence. Claro que Celestia los felicito y agradeció por lograr recuperar ese reino, pero el hecho es que al volver también cayeron otras malas noticias: Luna, en uno de los viajes, fue hacia el desierto de AppleLoosa, y se encontró con que el pueblo estaba totalmente desierto.

.

-Pero que…- con voz de preocupación, Luna grita con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz- ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN ACA!?- y un silencio escabroso se cuela con el viento. Estaba muy preocupada y empieza a caminar…examina el pueblo y solo ve casas vacías, hasta que el sheriff la logra ubicar.

.

– ¡Princesa luna!- corriendo hasta ella e inclinándose ante ella da un aviso –Su majestad… el pueblo se escondió en una cueva alejada de aquí… porque…- con una mirada muy temerosa y voz temblorosa dice la frase que cualquier líder temería… -Apareció un Cruxis… su majestad.

.

Tanta fue la impresión de luna que llego a caerse, quedando sentada, y con mirada atónita fijo su mirada ante el sheriff… tratando de hablar -…u…un… ¿Crux?- el sheriff asintió.

.

Luna se levanta y toma al sheriff, y muy alterada, trata de hablar:

.

–SHERIFF ESTAS SEGURO… CONFIRMALO!-

.

El Sheriff estaba muy asustado, y tanto así, grito con los ojos llorosos:

.

–SI SU MAJESTAD… ¡TENIA LAS KATARES!... ¡Y ESOS OJOS!-

.

Luna lo suelta con preocupación y temor mira a todos lados, buscando algo y con velocidad toma una hoja y un trozo de carbón, escribe algo muy rápidamente y lo envía con magia a Canterlot.

.

-Hermana responde... por favor...-suplicaba Luna con voz temblorosa y mirando a sheriff de vez en cuando… también con temor.

.

-Su majestad, ¿ahora que haremos? Si aparece un Cruxis, es porque… ¿se avecina una nueva amenaza?- dice el sheriff palideciendo lentamente…le hablaba a Luna con mucha preocupación…

.

-Sheriff, los Cruxis aparecen cada cierto tiempo, y vienen mas allá del reino de Equestria… donde los mismo exploradores de hace más de 1000 años nunca llegaron…y por favor sheriff… si lo ven no le hagan nada…son inofensivos de por si… también hablan nuestro idioma así que no te preocupes-

.

Mientras que ellos conversaban un pony oculto, en la cantina, observaba a la princesa con el sheriff. Altura media, ojos color café, melena café casi rojiza, pelaje color crema y cascos color ocre. Vestía una especie de abrigo negro, pero a la vez demasiado delgado y liviano, estaba oculto en esa cantina observando…esperando…

.

-Ella es- dijo susurrándole al viento, abriéndose paso, sale de la cantina y mira hacia donde están los dos conversando.

.

- Reina de la Luna, ¿es usted?- dice el pony con voz firme y grave, mirando hacia los dos… el sheriff se percata y muy atemorizado grita:

.

– ¡EL CRUXIS! ¡CORRA SU MAJESTAD!- y el sheriff se pone delante de la princesa, haciendo el acto de valentía ante su reina.

.

- ¿Que hacen?- pregunta el extraño pony…se acerca lentamente hacia ellos- no les haré daño solo… necesito conversar

.

Se veía que ese pony no tenía muchas ganas de estar de pie. Se notaba que estaba cansado, sus cascos temblaban y no por mucho tiempo podría mantenerse de pie. Su pelaje y ropa estaban estropeados… pareciese que no hubiera comido hace varios días.

.

-Soy Luna emperadora de la noche, ¿Quién eres tú, Pony terrestre?- dice la princesa con su voz real.

.

-Me llaman Butcher, Pony Cruxis Nivel Guillotina- dice el Pony sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo…manteniéndose firme.

.

Luna estaba impresionada, estaba frente a un Crux de la clase de guerrera más importante del reino.

.

-El honor es mío, caballero Butcher- dice la princesa con una pequeña reverencia y con más cuidado avisa al sheriff –ok sheriff, puede retirarse, es seguro-

.

Sheriff suelta un gran suspiro de alivio y avisa a Luna que se retira a la caverna, mientras que este nuevo pony, que apareció de la nada, se desploma…balbuceando:

.

–Mama…papa…-

.

Luna se acerca a él y usa su magia, teletransportandose al reino.

.

-eh… Hmmm… EH!- alteradamente el pony se despierta en la enfermería del castillo. Había muchos ponys observándolo y dentro de ellos estaban: Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shinning Armor y Twilight Sparkle.

.

-Hmmm…. ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunta Butcher, recuperando un poco la compostura.

.

-*ejem ejem*, Soy Celestia, reina de Equestria, y acá mis súbditos- dice la princesa, demostrando su autoridad.

.

-Hola soy Luna, Princesa de la noche- se volvió a presentar Luna ante Butcher…este solo sonrió.

.

-Yo soy Candence.

.

-Y yo Shinning Armor

.

-Hola soy Twilight Sparkle-

.

-…- Butcher trata de hablar pero solo logra hacer una mueca de dolor, todo su cuerpo le dolía de una manera indescriptible y el hambre lo agotaba más y más.

.

-Ummm!... lo siento, pero el hambre me mata y… ¿que es esto?- logra articular al fin y se sorprende al revisar su cuerpo y encontrarse completamente vendado.

.

-Te curamos Butcher, estabas mal y aparte estas muy delgado, ¿hace cuanto no comes?- le dice Luna con una cara de curiosidad…

.

–Más o menos un mes-

.

-¡QUE! ¡UN MES SIN COMER!- todos los presente, excepto Butcher, exclaman con fuerza.

.

–Pero no lo puedo creer, un mes sin comer- dice Twilight, muy preocupada y a la vez intrigada. –Princesa, deberíamos darle algo de comer y también atenderlo,se nota que fue terrible estar así.

.

-Tienes razón Twilight, y por favor todos retírense, tengo que hablar con él a solas- dice la Princesa y todos se retiran, quedando ella con Butcher. Celestia se sienta en un borde de la cama y le hace una simple pregunta a ese pony mal herido.

.

-¿Que hace un Cruxis acá en este reino tan lejano?- y con voz un poco más grave responde Butcher:

.

–Vengo a hablar con los líderes de este reino, para llegar a un acuerdo… ARGH ¡DUELE!- exclama Butcher y se toma el vientre… encorvándose por el dolor…Celestia toma su cara con un casco y le acaricia la mejilla con ternura:

.

–Descansa, después hablaremos, ¿bien?- dijo Celestia y le sonrió a Butcher…este solo asintió.

.

–Recuéstate querido, debes descansar- y él, muy obediente, se recuesta en la cama y cierra sus ojos, mientras Celestia acaricia su cara… -el algo tiene que avisar- murmura por lo bajo…

.

Y el silencio lleno la habitación...

.**  
**

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... si tienen alguna critica por favor dejen un review...gracias :3_  
**


	2. Una Historia del Extranjero

_**Aqui esta el cap dos del fic de Butcher...espero que lo disfruten :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una historia del extranjero.**

****.

Uhmmmm… que… es esta sensación, tan cálida…

.

Me despierto de mi letargo de ayer, parece todo tranquilo y calmado, entra una brisa por la ventana y se siente un aire fresco y una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca sentí antes, miro los cuatro muros que me rodean y solo veo más que mi cama, unas sillas, y un florero con lindas violetas frescas.

.

Me levanto sin dolor o molestia, y me asomo por la ventana a contemplar un hermoso paisaje, aun vendado, me dedico a ver una poni de color amarillo y melena rosa, muy afanada con unos animales jugando y dentro de ellos, un conejo el cual sostenía con sus cascos muy tiernamente.

.

-Valla, que bonito conejo- digo con admiración y asombro.

.

-AH!- se esconde detrás del árbol esa poni amarilla tan asustadiza

.

-¡NO ESPERA, NO TE VALLAS NO TE HARE DAÑO!- grite con voz grave pero muy fuerte.

.

-Uhmm… ¡Quien eres!- exclama esa pony hacia mí con susto, viéndola como tiembla tras el árbol.

.

-Soy Butcher, un gusto- y sonrío ante ella – ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntando sin bacilar.

.

-mi… nombre… es fluttershy- con una voz muy baja pero dulce me dice su nombre.

.

-Fluttershy, Parece que te llevas bien con los animales, pero nunca he visto tanto animal junto-

.

Muy asombrado veía como los animales la rodeaban y revoloteaban junto a ella, es como si ellos fuera alguien muy familiar para ellos, casi como hijos apegados a su madre, es algo emotivo y muy extraño, ya que de donde vengo no existe mucho animal solo aves que emigran a otros lugares y pasan por mi ciudad natal _quattuor temporis,_ donde el clima cambia cierto tiempo.

.

*noc noc noc noc!* escuche en la puerta de madera desgastada, ¿quién será?

.

-Adelante- y la puerta se abre, es una pony de color Lavanda y melena Azulada con mechas fuxias, en realidad tenía un cuerno y una mirada curiosa.

.

-Permiso si no interrumpo- dice ella con voz delicada a esa pony.

.

-No aproblemo- le respondo como nada.

.

-Hola Soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿Me recuerdas Verdad?- me pregunta con mucha alegría.

.

-Si señorita Twilight, Estaba con Celestia y Luna-

.

-Si así es, Bueno Butcher, ¿era así tu nombre?

.

-Pues claro Señorita Twilight, Butcher, es mi apodo-

.

-¿Tu apodo? ¿No tienes nombre?-

.

-Algo así Señorita Twilight, Donde vengo los nombres son un privilegio-

.

-Wow, eso es algo que no escucho todos los días, y mira te traje comida- Ella me sonríe como nada, como si fuera alguien familiar para ella, yo solo la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de paz y de alegría, con toques de curiosidad e inteligencia, nada mas respondo con voz grave y muy cálida.

.

-Gracias Señorita Twilight, Se agrade mucho- De forma muy cortes.

.

-Oh, De nada Butcher- ella sorprendida con lo que dije, como si fuera algo novedoso o extraño.

.

Con simpleza, tomo la bandeja de comida, era puré y ensalada de verduras, con jugo de uva y una ciruela, no había visto eso en años, solo lo veía cuando estaba de servicio ante la comunidad, hacia turnos de noche para proteger de saqueos de Pony-Piratas o Moradores Nocturnos, se sentía ese aroma que salía de las casas de alta alcurnia, y podía ver por la ventana cuando cenaban sin problema alguno y reían contado historias o anécdotas, todo en un lindo ambiente familiar y muy peculiar.

.

Empiezo a comer y sin discutir nada saboreaba la comida, miraba a Twilight como si nada, ella me miraba sorprendida por que comía muy calmadamente, a pesar de estar un mes sin comer.

.

-Butcher, la princesa viene en camino por qué debe hacerte unas preguntas, pero yo vine acá para saber algunas cosas de ti, si no te molesta claro-

.

Ella me pregunta naturalmente, mientras comía y tragaba, con la boca vacía ya respondí

.

-Dígame Señorita Twilight, que quiere saber de mí-

.

-Bueno es un poco emocionante saber que existe algo más allá de equestria, ya que vienes de otras tierras, ósea, mí… ¡mira! ¡Eres un extranjero! ¡No lo puedo creer!-

.

La veía emocionada, no podía ni ella explicarse que estaba frente a un extranjero, un pony que viene de otro lugar, de otras tierras, la veía como hablaba y tratando de modular para que salieran sus palabras, nunca pensé que alguien tuviera una reacción así, menos de donde vengo, donde solo era silencio.

.

-Bueno, Si quiere saber de mi, debe esperar, ya que la princesa debe…- y una voz peculiar me interrumpía

.

-¿Debo escuchar primero?- con voz muy adulta y femenina-

.

Miro de donde proviene y era ella, Celestia, la Emperatriz de este reino.

.

-Señorita Celestia!- Respondo exaltado, y con voz mas temblorosa.

.

-por qué de temer Butcher- ella me responde impotente.

.

-Bueno…- no supe que responder, estaba ante una autoridad máxima y sabia que podrían encarcelarme o peor, echarme de equestria sin permiso de entrar, pero tome valor y respondí.

.

-No hay que temer Señora Celestia, He venido a este mundo para conocerlo y vivir más tranquilamente-

.

Respondí con coraje y sin temor, mi voz decía estar bien y no tener problemas.

.

-Valla, eso es algo importante, de eso me hare cargo yo, pero ahora necesito hacerte unas preguntas-

.

Ella muy impotente entra pero a la vez humilde, los guardias cierran la puerta y se ponen frente a ella, como impidiendo que pasen o escapen.

.

-Bueno Butcher, eres alguien que viene fuera de equestria y necesito que me respondas-

.

-No aproblemo Señora Celestia- Respondo.

.

-Bueno, De primero, ¿Como llegaste acá?-

.

-Vine en una Barcaza que construí especialmente para este viaje-

.

-Perfecto y de segundo, Como llegaste a appleloosa, es un gran desierto y nadie puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo ahí y tardarías meses en cruzarlo-

.

La mire a los ojos y veía que tenía dudas e interés en mí, como si ella quiere saber algo.

.

-Fue fácil, ya que tenía un viejo mapa el cual utilicé para acceder acá, y poseía provisiones para esto-

.

-¿Puedo Verlo?-

.

-Si Señora, Esta en mi abrigo- lo apunte, era un abrigo delgado, hecho de un material especia, liviano y fresco, pero resistente y muy duro. Uno de los guardiasse acerca y toma el abrigo, me lo pasa con delicadeza.

.

-gracias señor- respondí, y sin responderme el guardia se pone en su posición.

.

Empiezo a revisar el abrigo, entre sus bolsillos, encuentro el mapa y se lo paso a Celestia sin problema alguno.

.

Ella lo extiende con magia y empieza a revisarlo en silencio, ella revisa y empieza a buscar algo, y lo encuentra.

.

-Bien, encontré el creador se llama…-

.

Su mirada queda atónita y muy expresiva, era de sorpresa, como si ella hubiese visto la muerte en persona.

.

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VEO- ella con voz exaltada.

.

-QUE SUCEDE SU MAJESTAD- dice Twilight preocupada, ya que nunca vio a la princesa así.

.

-este mapa… lo hizo mi padre-

.

-¡QUE SU MAJESTAD!- Twilight impresionada por lo que escucho

.

-¿!Esta Segura!?- Twilight Preguntando, ya que era algo importante.

.

-… Si twilight, Es la letra de mi padre-

.

Todos atónitos en la habitación, hasta yo, que solo conozco a Celestia por libro e ilustraciones que estaban en ellos, pero nunca conoci a su padre, y en un simple mapa, encontró una huella de su padre.

.

-Twilight, te encargare una misión importante- habla celestia.

.

-¡Si su majestad!- ella responde con admiración.

.

-Necesito que te alojes acá en el castillo, ya que ha habido una tarea que ni Star Swirl completo-

.

-¡Su majestad, Puede confiar en mí!- con mucho ánimo Twilight responde

.

-hehehe… Twilight Sparkle, Mi más fiel estudiante, necesito que completes la biblioteca de Canterlot, con Butcher-

.

Muy atónita twilight mira a celestia y con una cara de alegría salta y con voz de potra de 6 años revolotea y salta repitiendo.

.

-¡SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI!- muy enérgicamente.

.

-hehehe… parece que su estudiante es muy animosa Señora Celestia- dirigiéndome a ella.

.

-Pues ella es alguien muy importante para mi Butcher, y ahora necesito pedirte un favor-

.

-Pues que le puede servir este Cruxiz perdido-

.

-Mejor llámame Celestia Noble caballero Butcher- ella responde y agregando a la conversación.

.

-Si, Necesito que nos ayudes con la historia de los cruxiz, ya que hace más de 100 años que no se pudo completar información clara respecto a ellos, ya que hasta el mismo unicornio Star Swirl, fue desconocido toparse con uno-

.

-ya veo- respondo sin alteración.

.

-cooperare Celestia- afirmando ante esa pregunta.

.

Ella se acerca y me besa la mejilla, sentí algo que nunca sentí en años, como una especie de cariño, una calidez que solo entregaría una madre y ella en un simple beso, lo reflejo.

.

-Se agradece mucho Butcher- muy sonriente me dice.

.

-de… nada…- me ruborice y agache la mirada, como que sentí algo, un cariño que nunca tuve, lo que me falto, lo que nunca tuve, lo recibí, me sentí muy alagado y muy feliz, ya que no tenían problemas con mi presencia, y menos con mi condición de cruxiz, y espero ser de utilidad ante ellos, ya que salí dejando mi pueblo natal, donde nada pasaba y nada acontecía. Siento que acá valdrá la pena vivir.

.

-Bueno, Creo que me siento mejor Celestia- Dirigiéndome a ella con normalidad.

.

-Pues bien entonces Cascos a la obra- ella da una orden y los guardias se retiran, por ende sabía que estaba listo para marchar, tome mi abrigo y antes de irme le pregunte a celestia.

.

-Olvide decir que tengo cosas que deje en mi barco y me gustaría recuperarlas, ya que son de alto valor para mi Celestia y no quiero perderlas-

.

-No te preocupes Butcher, ya esta acá, están en la habitación que te designe-

.

-Wow… Eso fue rápido- impresionado, nunca pensé que serian rápidos en encontrar mi barcaza, a pesar que estaba lejos.

.

-Bueno síganme los 2, los llevare a conocer la biblioteca de Canterlo- ella habla y twilight responde abruptamente.

.

-¡SI!, ¡Sera Genial!- ella entusiasmada afirma su ida.

.

-Pues bien, Las sigo- también afirmando mi ida con ellos a ese lugar.

.

Y emprendemos un trote hacia la biblioteca y en ese transcurso de trote, empecé a recordad mi pasado como cruxiz y lo que conlleva a serlo, pertenecer a un clan de guerreros de ese nivel era un honor, pero a la vez un sacrificio, el cual nunca pague por que lo perdí todo.

.

En cuanto llegue a la biblioteca con Twilight y Celestia, Vi la biblioteca, enorme y amplia, se abrieron las puertas y entramos sin problema alguno, y dentro estaban 5 ponies esperando algo.

.

-Twilight!- Dijeron y todas se abalanzaron con ella.

.

Ella abrazada por todas ellas y un dragón viene la abraza también

.

-Twilight!- es un dragón purpura con grandes escamas color verde, en mis años nunca vi uno, solo por libros, pero era algo que nunca pensé ver con mis ojos, y sin problema alguno. Celestia se me acerca y susurrando a mí oreja.

.

-No te preocupes, ellas te ayudaran, serán tus amigas-

.

Amigas… en mi mente rondo esa palabra mientras ella tomaba asiento en una mesa y con magia toma una cuchara y golpea una copa, llamando la atención del bullicio de ese grupo de ponies.

.

-Chicas, Ahora que tengo su atención, les presento a alguien- ella apuntándome y sin palabra alguna.

.

-El es butcher, nuestro invitado especial-

.

Mire al grupo de ponies mas el dragón y el grupo completo se abalanza sobre mí, tratando evitar algún accidente una pony rosa se lanza sobre mi y caigo al suelo, ella poniendo su cara contra la mía, se dirige a mí con una voz chillona pero muy tierna-

.

-¡HOLA! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Un gusto!-

.

-El gusto es mío- con voz tímida y mirándola a los ojos saltones color celeste.

.

Pinkie me lanza confeti como celebración por mi llegada, era una pony muy animosa y sobre todo muy hiperactiva, la quitaron sobre mí, y una unicornio me ayuda a levantarme, era una unicornio de pelaje blanca y melena purpura, tenia ojos celestes y muy placentera se presenta

.

-Me llamo Rarity estimado- ella extiende su casco y sin vacilar lo tome y lo bese.

.

-El gusto es mío Señorita Rarity-

.

Ella ruborizada y con una risilla muy coqueta se aleja, mientras que otra pony se acerca, era una pony terrestre, de pelaje color ocre y una melena rubia, muy hermosa y un sombrero estilo campestre, ella toma mi casco con rudeza y me saluda.

.

-¡Hola Colega! Soy Applejack! Pero Dime AJ Camarada!- mientras ella agitaba mi casco aun mientras otra pony se acerca y me mira desafiante, era una Pegaso de color celeste y melena de muchos colores, tenía una mirada que podría decir que era de alta competencia ella me empieza a examinar mientras AJ se aleja un poco.

.

-Valla te vez en forma, Me llamo Rainbow Dash- Mirándome de casco a cabeza.

.

-Un gusto Rainbow Dash, Butcher- y extiendo mi casco para saludarla.

.

Ella lo toma y apreta un poco, yo solo afirmo mi casco y lo agito suavemente, y otra Pegaso atrás de ella me miraba oculta, me fije pero no la vi con claridad.

.

-Eres tu…- dirigiéndome a ella, era otro Pegaso la cual me miraba con temor.

.

-Ah, ella es Fluttershy- mientras Rainbow la toma de un casco y la deja frente mío.

.

Ella estaba asustada, al parecer no era alguien que se relacione bien, y para evitar problemas me agache un poco, y la salude

.

-Hola Fluttershy, soy Butcher un gusto conocerte- extiendo mi casco y ella lentamente se acerca al mío, lo toma y lo agita suavemente.

.

-uhmm… un gusto butcher- era suave como la seda, nunca sentí un casco tan suave, me recordaba, cuando tenía que proteger cargamentos de telas cuando me movía por el desierto de asad´buya o más conocido como el desierto infernal, donde el calor emanaba del suelo y si no llevabas agua suficiente, a los 3 días ya estabas con problemas corporales, como dolor de cabeza y fatiga, y al quinto día, podías despedirte de este mundo, cruzábamos con los cargamentos y las finas telas que llevábamos eran sedas, tan suaves y delicadas pero resistentes y duraderas.

.

-ehm… parece que… me agradas un poco- y una sonrisa sale de ella, era tierna tenia aires de paz y armonía.

.

-bueno bueno ya, después preguntaran y todo pero ahora enfoquemos todo en nuestra misión, butcher ahora necesitamos que veas algo- Twilight dirigiéndose a mi toma unos libros con magia, eran 2 libros, los cuales estaba escrito Cruxiz, historia y leyendas, me los pasa y los reviso, solo eran vagas palabras las cuales no tienen mucho sentido y desde algunas páginas nada mas, No conocían muy bien sobre nosotros, al parecer no precisaban mucha información o no sabían mucho sobre nosotros, solo veo que Star Swirl nos descubrió de alguna forma, cual, no lo sé, pero sé que alguna manera nos ubico.

.

-y que dices Butcher- habla celestia observándome como leía.

.

-Bueno leyendo esto, no aparece mucho, solo cosas vagas, historia no tiene mucha, en realidad yo comenzaría desde cero, lo que leo acá solo es historia superficial, no toca ningún tema concreto, como costumbres, estilo de vida, tradiciones o algo-

.

-Puedes decirnos sobre ti y tu Raza Butcher?- pregunta celestia muy curiosa.

.

-Bueno pero deberían escuchar por que es algo nuevo para ustedes-

.

-Chicas agrúpense acá y tomen asiento, parece que nos contaran algo una gran historia- Celestia llama a esas 6 yeguas y van hacia donde esta celestia, ellas curiosas se sientan y me miran, esperando algo como si fuera un simple poema.

.

Me acomodo mi abrigo el cual aun estaba un poco estropeado y con gran inspiración y confianza relato

.

-En la vasta tierra de Vitalkran, existen 4 guerreros los cuales pelearon por la libertad de su pueblo, ellos usando sus poderes contra a un ente llamado Hugart el señor de los avernos, controlaba lo maligno, lo perverso, lo prohibido, era demasiado poderoso y ellos complicados no pudieron hacer nada ante tal poderoso , y dentro de ellos, apareció un gentil guerrero el cual pidió ir a pelear junto con sus 4 señores, ellos no accedieron por que era un simple guerrero el cual no tenía muchas opciones ante tal ente poderoso, ni si quiera los 4 guerreros lograron detenerlo en el frente y unas simples palabras dijo guerrero simplón:

.

-"más que nada necesito fe… nada más"-

.

Los 4 Señores atónitos ante tal frase que dijo el guerrero, uno de ellos llamado Wind Soguer miro al pony, accedió y dejo que fuera, tal fue la respuesta que los otros justificaron su decisión, ella como señora del viento dijo que se podía confiar y el resto con dudas, accedieron, pero uno de ellos, Ice Velzus no soporto la idea y para que no fuera sin nada a esa pelea, ellos les dieron poder a ese guerrero, Fire Asher le dio el poder del fuego, podía incinerar enemigos y derretir hasta el metal más duro, Earth Wrath le dio el poder de la tierra, el cual le permite ser más duro que una roca, pero tan liviano como una pluma, Wind Soguer le dio el poder del viento, rápido y ágil cono un rayo, Ice Velzus, le dio el poder del agua, flexible, y místico, escurridizo ante cualquiera.

.

El guerrero estaba listo para ir pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba armamento y aparece Otro guerrero el cual hasta los mismos señores, se inclinaron y le da unas katares al guerrero novato, y solo con la mirada le dijo que fuera.

.

Ese simple guerrero fue con la confianza de sus señores y de un guerrero de renombre, uso los poderes y con arduo trabajo logro derrotar a Hugart y encerrarlo en el averno por siempre, fue ahí donde los 4 Señores vieron al simplón guerrero derrotar a una bestia, fue ahí, donde se fijaron que a unas simples palabras encontraron tan noble y fuerte caballero.

.

Ellos restablecieron el reino y crearon la fuerza de elite llamada cruxiz, o más conocido como Asesinos de la cruz, guerreros los cuales son de tal nivel y porte pero puros y sensatos de corazón, siempre dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea y proteger a los desvalidos…-

.

Fue ahí, donde me detuve y mire a las 7 ponies y el dragón, con caras largas y sorprendidas, no podían creerlo, nunca escucharon algo así, me preocupe por que pensé que nunca me creerían, hasta me puse nervioso, pensando toda la vergüenza de hablar cada tontería, pero puedo asegurar que eso sucedió sin dudarlo.

.

-Es… Increíble, nunca pensé que existió algo así, pero dudo de su credibilidad- Dice Twilight muy dudosa.

.

-A mi me gusto MUCHO, ME IMAGINA UNA PELEA Y ZUM! PAF! OUCH!- gritando pinkie, ante todas y haciendo gestos de forma aleatoria.

.

-Es… ¡ASOMBROZO! ¡NUNCA ESCUCHE ALGO ASI SUENA GENIAL Y RUDO!- Raimbow emocionada con la historia y muy atenta a mí.

.

-Valla querido, es algo que nunca me espere de ti, y bueno te diré algo, tu atuendo parece sacado del armario de un abuelo, por qué se ve muy estropeada- dice Rarity muy escabrosamente.

.

-uhmmm… es… oh... eh… bonito y emocionante- Fluttershy con su voz dulzona me dirige.

.

-¡Valla Colega! Parece que tu Pueblo Se mueve mucho más que una estampida de vacas- AJ mirándome a los ojos.

.

-Es una gran historia Butcher, me sorprende que tu pueblo sea así, tan aguerrida- Habla celestia

.

-pero aun así, tengo una duda, ¿por que se llaman asesinos de la cruz? Tengo esa duda- pregunta celestia.

.

Muy nervioso tome aires y después de pensar unos minutos, hable

.

-nos llamamos así por un oscuro conflicto que hubo entre nosotros los asesinos-

.

Todos quedaron muy atentos a mí, me puse más nervioso pero no lo demostraba, fue entonces que con valor hable con claridad.

.

-después de años del conflicto con Hugart, nos establecimos en la ciudad de _quattuor temporis, _en su idioma seria cuatro tiempos, se llama así por que cada 3 meses, un señor gobierna las tierras y este también acude a los elementos, Fire Asher llama a calor y al sol para que este limpie la tierra y la deje fértil, luego viene Wind Soguer, que con el viento y su frescura, deja caer algunas gotas y protege nuestra tierra del sol, Ice Velzus convoca el agua, llenando todo y refrescando la tierra para que esta se alimente, y Earth Wrath con su paciencia y calidez, hace crecer el pasto y hace que los animales salgan, todo era perfecto, ellos lograron hacer que la tierra fuera rica y abundante, para nosotros, los protectores de esta tierra fue difícil, ya que un codicioso General llamado Aldrik Force-Void atrás de las espaldas de sus 4 señores, empezó a hacer experimentos con nosotros, empezó a mezclar elementos inusuales, entre ellos, luz, oscuridad, fuego, agua, viento, tierra, tal fue la magnitud de lo horrendo que hizo, que hasta los mismo guerreros empezaron a retirarse, y le advirtieron a sus señores de lo que sucedía pero fue demasiado tarde, en uno de sus últimos experimentos, logro mezclar la oscuridad y un elemento inusual, la biología, fue así que nació un pony con el poder de dominar la naturales y usarla a su antojo pero también ser silencioso y peligroso como la noche, Fue así que los señores detuvieron al general y encontraron al pequeño pony en una habitación, envuelto en vendas y muy mal herido pero consiente, ella Wind Soguer acudió ante ese pequeño potro, el cual tenía unos ojos rojos, como la sangre de un pony, pero a la vez, tan llenos de vida y con una simple palabra la cual cualquier Yegua caería rendida –mami eres tú?- ese pequeño potro, tan mal herido, tan mal cuidado, tan poco acogido, ablando tanto un corazón que hasta los 4 señores, derramaron lagrimas, ellos lo adoptaron y lo criaron con su condición, y Wilson Cross Steel, la leyenda que encerró al ente maligno se encargo de criarlo y entrenarlo mientras los 4 señores le enseñaban como a cualquier potro normal, el aun no se daba cuenta que sus padres no estaban con él, paso el tiempo y su maestro falleció, fue por vejes pero eso no significo para la catástrofe que venía-

.

Tome aire por que recordar esto... me dolería mas, y mucho mas escuchar esto para este mundo, saber que acá hay paz y tranquilidad pero donde vivía, no era tan así, luego cerré mis ojos y por mi cabeza paso, lo que pensé que olvidaría pero en realidad, permanece ahí, siempre, atormentándome y castigándome, solo por que fui desafortunado, fue ahí cuando tome valentía y hable.

.

-Ese pony, el cual fue criado por un guerrero sin igual, llamado Wilson Cross Steel, murió y sin discutir, crio a un pony que no tenía relación con él ni si quiera sanguínea, sin ser nada de el, eso fue algo que nadie predijo y menos los señores, todos reunidos ante la tumba, le dieron el ultimo adiós, pero el pequeño pony, no aguanto, fue ahí cuando los señores se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal, ese potro de la nada se dio vuelta y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre pero carecían de brillo o vida, fue así que caminando fue fuera de la ciudad, no aviso a nadie, solo tomo sus katares y fue a un campamento remoto de Piratas, los cuales saquearon una vez la aldea y lo lastimaron por accidente, el con sus katares se presento y fue ante ellos, dijo que se rindieran y se largaran de acá, ellos con risa y broma lo molestaron, grave error, las katares que tenia eran sin filo, solo eran de entrenamiento, pero eso no significo para golpear y lastimar a mas de 1000 piratas en una hora, los señores buscando al potro y no daban con él hasta que un guerrero dijo que ubico un campamente y fueron sin dudarlo allá, solo vieron ponies mal heridos y uno que otro oculto en las carpas, y ahí sentado, un simple potro llorando y lagrimeando sin cansarse, Wind Soguer lo carga y le pregunta que paso, solo responde que lo hizo pero no pudo detenerse, dijo que solo tenía que golpear, nada más.

.

Los 4 asustados con la masacre que hizo, lo llevaron a la ciudad, sin antes echar a los piratas del sector, fueron y el pueblo hizo un consejo, sacaron al general encarcelado y lo interrogaron, el solo dijo:

.

-"he ahí, el guerrero perfecto, efectivo y obediente, aprovéchenlo…"- fue así que encerraron al general de por vida y el potro, víctima de la locura y el caos, en problemas, fue así que los 4 buscaron por todas partes alguna cura o forma de poder evitar ese problema, así que el a secreto empezó a practica el indefenso poni y a entrenar para evitar que sucediera eso nuevamente, practico hasta el cansancio y lo logro, el fue con sus maestros y ellos orgullosos de él, lo titularon con el grado máximo de un guerrero, un poderoso guerrero más poderoso que Wilson Cross Steel, hasta hablaban de que era del mismo nivel que los 4, fue así que el por aventuras, misterio, y aprendizaje, salió de esa tierra en busca de algo mas…-

.

Fue ahí donde abrí mis ojos, mirando a cada una de las ponies presente, ellas sorprendidas por la historia, me miraron y entre ellas, solo celestia me miro y se me acerca, con sus alas extendidas fue y me abrazo, con sus alas envolviéndome, fue ahí donde sentí un calor el cual nunca sentí antes, donde cualquiera caería rendido y se dejaría posar sobre él.

.

-Ahora veo… Butcher, veo el por qué viniste acá, dime…. tu nombre- ella me hablaba y solo podía estar envuelta en su abrazo de nunca acabar.

.

-… No tengo nombre celestia, tengo un apodo...- respondo pero ella me vuelve a interrumpir.

.

-Cuál es tu nombre…- muy tajante…

.

-Mi nombre…- fue así que nunca tuve un nombre, y nunca pusieron uno.

.

-Porque fuiste tú el desafortunado… No tienes nombre, no tienes padres…-

.

Fue ahí cuando mire y vi lagrimas, sé que no quise hacer llorar a las presentes, pero es algo que tenían que saber, ellas preguntaron, solo respondí, con tanto hablar no pensé que eso me relajaría, estaban tan sumiso en ese abrazo, que me relaje a tal punto de dormirme y fue ahí, donde susurre una palabra que nunca pensé volver a decir.

.

-Por fin… Paz…-

* * *

_**Fin del cap 2...espero que lo hayan disfrutado...en poco tiempo mi amigo subira el cap 3...hasta luego!**_


	3. La Caida del Escudo del Sol

**Capitulo 3: La Caída del Escudo del Sol**

.

¿Que Sucede Butcher?

.  
...me siento bien, solo eso

.  
Después de la larga charla de mi clan y raza, estuve conversando un rato con las 6 ponies y celestia, todo muy bien ambientado, muy tranquilo, todo sin problemas y escucho una voz muy extraña la cual me pregunta

.  
-¿Entonces eres un guerrero?-

.  
Escuche esa voz y me di vuelta, era shinning armor con otro 2 ponies mas, era un pegaso y un pony terrestre, los 2 mirándome con ojos de asombro y de valentía, se sentía que podían fácilmente podían tomarme y hacerme papilla, tienen aires de ser poderosos, pero lo que si me complica es la pregunta, no como son.

.  
-Si así es, soy un guerrero, por que la pregunta-

.  
-No se te nota- me dice el pegaso.

.  
-solo digamos que no peleo en si- solo me limito a contestar, no me sentía seguro.

.  
-¡¿HAHAHAHAHAHAH UN GUERRERO QUE NO PELEA?! ESTO ES UN CHISTE gritaba el pony terrestre, con muy buen físico y una voz tan ronca, que podría quebrar vidrios con facilidad.

.  
-Bueno nosotros los cruxiz solo peleamos si alguien esta en peligro, o alguien trata de corromper alguna persona con maldad-

.  
-BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESTE PONY LO TIENE TODO HAHAHAHAHA-

.  
Todos reían menos shinning armor, me miraba con cara seria y muy disgustado grito ante los 2 ponies.

.  
-¡SILENCIO! Yo aprendí a no juzgar un enemigo por su aspecto y creo que el es poderoso, solo que no lo demuestra-

.  
Solo mire a los ojos de shinning, no quise decir nada, solo mirándolo así nada mas, mi mente en blanco, solo lo miraba, ¿Qué digo?¿es mejor callar? ¿es mejor hablar? Y el me interrumpe con una simple frase

.  
-demuéstralo en una batalla simple-

.  
Escuche y vi. que esto ya va enserio, y entre un gran golpe que resuena en toda la biblioteca, ella interrumpe, celestia con decisión habla con shinning armor, muy enojada.

.  
-Shinning armor, tu eres mi general de mis fuerzas armadas, como abusas de ese poder para probar fuerzas con este pony que apenas llega a estas tierra y lo recibes así-

.  
El con decisión mira a celestia sin miedo o temor, y con voz firme responde.

.  
-Solo digo que este pony, es peligroso, lo he estado observando muy detenidamente, y el solo oculta algo, no quiere decir nada y veo que pretende hacer planes malévolos-

.  
Solo me dedique a escuchar, que lo que decía el, nunca mate a alguien, nunca quise lastimar a alguien solo vine acá a establecerme como alguien mas, sin molestias de nadie o problemas de nadie, pero veo que el esta decidido a ver el nivel de poder de los cruxiz, y entre tanta palabrería, Twilight interrumpe y con voz enojada habla con su hermano.

.  
-¡Hermano como te atreves a hacer eso! El solo viene a vivir acá tranquilo, y sin problema alguno, como le ¡pides que pelee contigo!-  
Shinning mira a Twilight, sin culpa alguna, solo responde.

.  
-Quiero ver de que es capaz un cruxiz, y si tal son lo que habla el, quiero ver como los guerreros de canterlot enfrentan a los cruxiz-

.  
Veo que solo quería probar mi nivel, lo comprendía, pero entraría en conflicto con lo que me enseñaron, pero bueno, si solo era eso, no habría problemas.

.  
-Bueno, creo que shinning armor tiene razón, si quiere probar mi nivel, esta bien, lo haré-

.  
-WOWOWOWOWOW%85 te enfrentaras al comandante de las fuerzas de celestia, si quieres sobrevivir, ríndete ahora colega- me decía ese pegaso con armadura, parece que tiene razón, era el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de celestia, por algo tenia ese puesto.

.  
-Tienes Agallas chico- me decía el pony terrestre, a pesar de su físico, me miro con sorpresa, y con miedo, parece que esto era serio.

.  
-pues bien, vamos a las arenas de practica-

.  
Todas las ponies se levantan de golpe y gritan con escándalo  
-¡QUE! ¡¿Entonces esto va enserio?!- fue algo armónico y solo conteste.

.  
-Si-

.  
Luego de que shinning armor me escotara con sus 2 subordinados hacia las arenas de combate, y veo como sus guerreros entrenan arduamente, veo que tienen buenas capacidades y buena condición, no parecen desnutridos o con problemas físicos, son excelentes para el combate, ahora me compararía con ellos, un cruxiz solo puede pelear cuando se amerita una pelea, pero como estaba afuera del reino podía hacer lo que quiera, ahora entrando a la arena con el solo me limito a escuchar sus palabras.

.  
-Las reglas son sencillas, el primero en caer 3 veces o uno de los 2 se rinda, es el ganador, ¿bien?-

.  
Solo asiento y el me mira con confianza, de que el ganaría, solo atine a ponerme en posición de defensa, y una campana suena; veo que el trata de acercarse a mi pero en realidad usa su magia, este me encerró en una burbuja mágica, solo mire alrededor mío y veía como se comprimía, parece que quería solo atraparme y apretarme hasta que me rindiera, veamos que tanto resiste.

.  
Termino de encerrarme y estaba aprisionado y siendo triturado por magia, el dolor era soportable, solo gritaba para fingir dolor, el solo apretaba mas y mas.

.  
-Vamos ríndete, ya te gane-

.  
Con confianza shinning me hablaba, en un instante el me acerca hacia el, y sin problema me mira a los ojos, con mucha confianza, pero también con preocupación, no había dicho me rindo, aun estaba peleando, y aproveche en ese momento de morder su cuerno, el se asusta y rompe su hechizo, hasta que caigo y aprovecho lo aprendido de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo solo me especialicé en patas traseras, con solo dos movimientos, tropezar y usar hacha invertida, levanto a shinning por los aires, me repongo y quedo en 4 patas, mirando como cae al piso, todos en silencio, los guerreros mirando a shinning en el suelo sin respuesta, yo en mi caso esperando a que se levantara, y lo hizo, pero con cara de terror, nunca pensó en eso, estaba confiado, pero yo estaba listo, entonces corrí hacia el, él formo un escudó frente mío, pero no fue suficiente, salte sobre el pero formo otro, era rápido en respuesta mágica y muy potente, solo salte hacia atrás y el aun formando un escudo.

.  
-bueno, creo que no esta mal para un cruxiz-

.  
- ... -

.  
Solo guarde silencio y tome todo el coraje dentro y saque esa condición, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir, vi a shinning con ojos de pánico, como que nunca vio algo así, algo peligroso y macabro, pero en realidad solo era un poder que también manejaba, empece a examinar a shinning y los escudos eran magia pura, solo concentre magia en mis cascos y corrí hacia el, corriendo tome impulso, salte golpeando los escudos mágicos, vi como se quebraban en mil pedazos y shinning armor entrando en pánico lanza rayos a mi, los eludo y bloqueo con facilidad, tomándolo por sorpresa comienzo a golpearlo sin parar, viendo su cara de terror y dolor, hasta que remato poniéndome en 2 cascos y rematando con un casco trasero, una coz-hacha, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo y viendo a todos en el estadio con caras largas de sorpresa. Yo solo miraba a shinning armor en el suelo, sin moverse, se acerca un juez, le toma un casco, lo levanta y lo deja caer%85 no hubo respuesta.

.  
-El ganador- y el juez me señala, todo el estadio en silencio, entran los subordinados a recoger a shinning armor y me miran con terror, como si fuera fácil derrotarlo, en realidad solo aplique lo que me enseñaron y nada mas.

.  
Todo los ponies que estaban en el estadio se van, solo quedo yo y el juez, nadie mas acompañándome y siento alguien atrás mío, me doy vuelta, era celestia, con ojos de sorpresa.

.  
-Es primera vez que alguien derrota a shinning armor sin mas que cascos-

.  
-Solo aplique lo que me enseñaron Celestia- conteste y ella me mira con preocupación, preguntándose como hice eso, fue así que me dijo.

.  
-ve a tu habitación, hablaremos ahí- y se teletransporta.

.  
Agache mis orejas y me fui caminando fuera de las arenas, estaba vació, silencioso, como que todos se asustaron y se metieron a sus casas pensando que podía hacer daño, me largue, caminando hacia la habitación que me dieron, tome la llave y abrí, colgué mi abrigo, fui a la ducha y di el agua fría, cerré mis ojos pensando que a lo mejor me echarían de equestria, el agua estaba tibia, no tenia problema alguno con eso.  
Tome la toalla me seque y saliendo estaba ella, con cara de preocupación, Celestia estaba anonadada y preocupada, como un simple pony derrota a su general de sus fuerzas con facilidad.

.  
-Dime butcher, tan fácil lo derrotaste, es el general de mis fuerzas armadas, es algo que nunca he visto-

.  
-Solo tenia que hacerlo, nunca le haría daño a nadie, a el solo aplique una parte de mi fuerza-

.  
-Butcher, el tiene años de experiencia en guerras, batallas y defensas, un unicornio muy inteligente y poderoso, sus escudos hasta para mi son difíciles de destruir, y tu con tus cascos los rompes-

.  
fue ahí que dije lo que tenia que decir.

.  
-Nosotros los cruxiz tenemos algo que se llama Psico-energía o Fuerza mental, nos permite mantener fuerzas equilibradas en nuestro ser...-

.  
ella me interrumpe poniendo su casco en mi boca, y se acerca susurrándome.

.  
-eso... lo hablaremos después ahora vete a dormir, mañana tendremos mucho de que hablar aun-

.  
solo asiento y ella se va teletransportandose.  
quedo en blanco, pero vuelve a la mente esa parte donde shinning estaba tirado en el piso, no creo haberlo matado, pero si creo haberlo dejado mal.

.  
-Me disculpare con el mañana, ahora debo reflexionar...-

**Fin del Capitulo 3 - Parte 1**

**gracias y disfruten de el**


	4. El ala rota de Cloudsdale

**Capitulo 3: El ala rota de Cloudsdale**

.

Levantándome, fue un despertar terrible, tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no era fuerte, fui directamente al baño y logre mojarme la cara, me puse a recordar todo lo sucedido ayer, a tal grado que prácticamente olvide la cita a Celestia, fue así que me bañe, tome mis cosas y me fui al castillo, un poco tarde.

.

En ese momento fue cuando me tope con una enfermera y ella sonriente me saluda, yo la saludo cordialmente y ella me avisa que Shinning Armor esta bien, solo con contusiones pero todo bien, así me saque un peso de encima, pensé que estaba grave y sin problema alguno o complicación, entonces logre enfocarme, le agradecí a la enfermera y bueno, me dirijo al castillo, logrando así encontrarme nuevamente con Celestia pero esta vez, con un grupo de unicornios, ella se levanta y se dirige a mi.

.

-Butcher, Te saluda Celestia, Emperatriz de Equestria y te saluda el consejo de Equestria-

.

Se levantan unos 12 unicornios a tal grado, que se sentía una especie de pesar en la sala, se sentía ese poder, magia pura y completa, muy poderosa.

.

-Saludos Visitante de Equestria, somos el consejo de Equestria, Nosotros decidimos las acciones que en este caso junto con las princesas, moverán este reino y así ver un mejor pasar a nuestras tierras-

.

-Gracias y un gusto conocerlos- respondo de forma cortés, y luego uno de ellos se dirige a mi de forma muy elegante.

.

-Bueno, Te hemos llamado acá para saber sobre ti y bueno, tus tierras-

.

les volví a contar la historia, y luego de terminar uno que otro empezó a susurrar.

.

-Es un peligro-

.

En realidad no quiero serlo, solo quiero vivir tranquilo y no estoy dispuesto a que me justifiquen por que derrote a un general de sus fuerzas.

.

-Solo vengo acá a buscar algo de tranquilidad y seguridad, y vengo a solo compartir sobre nosotros en nuestra región la cual no tenían en sus libros.-

.

Fue en ese momento que empecé a charlar sobre nosotros los asesinos de la cruz o cruxiz.

.

-"Cuando los cruxiz, nos desenvolvemos como lo que somos, guerreros, tenemos nuestros fuertes, nos desenvolvemos con inteligencia, con carisma y humildad, nosotros no dañamos a otros por que queremos, nuestro poder, es para hacer bien y usarlo cuando alguien este en peligro.

Fue en ese momento cuando los cruxiz empezamos a entrenar, sin parar, en el bosque sin comida, contra el frió y el agua, contra el calor abrazador, y las peores tormentas, todo por el hecho de que se avecinaba un peligro, Hugart el señor de los avernos, buscaba conquistar toda Vitalkran, nuestra tierra heredada de nuestro padres, fuimos a la batalla, lo vencimos, pero en el nos maléfico con sus palabras:

"¡ESTA TIERRA NO REINARE, PERO LA LOCURA DESATARE A LOS QUE ME VIERON CAER!"

el antes de ser encerrado en el averno, envió demonios a la tierra y poseyeron a nuestros guerreros, peleamos pero no vencimos, estos demonios liberan nuestra locura y delirio, a tal grado que matar es mas que solo un juego"

.

fue así que cuando mire a la audiencia, vi sus caras de miedo y fatalidad, sabia que no podían creer lo que escucharon, fue así que antes de que terminada, alguien irrumpe en la sala gritando

.

-¡BUTCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!-

.

Era Alrick Sky-Force, el pegaso y comandante de las fuerzas aereas de Equestria, me di vuelta y lo mire a los ojos, estaba enfurecido y lleno de cólera.

.

-VENGARE A MI SEÑOR SHINNING ARMOR, ¡YO TE DESAFIO A UNA PELEA!"

.

Solo lo mire a los ojos y era un pegaso pero no confiaría que solo fuera uno corriente

.

-Si quieres vengar la derrota de tu maestro con gusto acepto el desafió-

.

Fueron pocos instantes donde el me tomo y me elevo por los aires, la audiencia Enfurecida por la acción de el, celestia los calmo diciendo

.

-"Pues que vea que no es solo un simple guerrero"-

.

Todos callados, mirando en el cielo como lo llevaban a una ciudad en el aire, fue asi que Alrick me miro a los ojos y me dijo con furia y confianza

.

-Bienvenido a Cloudsdale, Mi pueblo ¡NATAL!- me lanzo por los aires con sus cascos traseros me azotó en la nube, dolió muchísimo, pero no podía quejarme, acepte con gusto esta batalla, pacientemente empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor y me llevo a una especie de arena, muchos pegasos y fue ahí cuando vi un globo aerostático y eran las chicas, venían a ver que sucedía, pero no veía a Rainbow Dash, no importo, sabia que este muchacho Alrick estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por tan solo derrotarme, se sentía confiado y muy seguro, empezó a volar y atacarne por el aire, no podía recepcionar todos los golpes, era ágil y sobre todo muy certero en sus golpes, caí a tierra y mire hacia el cielo, el reía, me miraba desde arriba como si fuera un dios, pero no lo era, era… tan corriente como cualquiera, fue así que me levante y mire a las chicas con preocupación, no era por que no las tomara en cuenta, solo que me han interrogado mas que estar tranquilo.

.

-Escúchame Bien Alrick, puedes que este en tu terreno de batalla, pero no significa que tengas la victoria acá-

.

El me mira y se larga a reír, como diciendo que realmente me ganaría.

.

-Aparte de estar en mi terreno te mostrare mi técnica especial para esta ocasión-

.

El alza vuelo y miro desde el cielo como desaparece, concentrado miraba un simple punto en el cielo, pero observando detenidamente, venía a gran velocidad y unas de sus alas brillaba, solo atine a observar su ataque pero fue tan rápido que no pude bloquearlo, me hirió en mi pecho y un resto de mi casco delantero derecho, sangraba mucho y dolía demasiado.

.

-Esa es mi Ala Diamante, disfrútalo por que…-

.

Lo interrumpí golpeándolo con una patada 540, una en su costilla, otra en su cuello y finalizo con una en su cabeza, sale rodando hacia un extremo del campo y yo mal herido, no sentían remordimiento por el ataque, y mirándolo de más cerca le afecto.

.

-¡cómo Te ATREVES A GOLPEARME!-

.

Alrick se veía furioso, solo lo mire y me puse en guardia para esperar su próximo ataque, volví a alzar vuelo y por extraño que suene volvió a hacer la misma técnica, fue en ese preciso momento donde vi el ala antes de golpearme, la esquive y le devolví con una patada en su estómago, rodo nuevamente pero más agresivamente, el con tanta cólera alzo bueno y tomo mucho mas velocidad, espere su ataque, pero vi que no podía controlarlo por su enojo, entonces me concentre y empece a juntar energía en mi casco, lo mire esperando su ataque, y cuando logro acercarse a mi zona de ataque, apunte mi casco a él y con un grito desgarrador forcé mi ataque ¡ROMPE-ALMAS!- y un slash color purpura lo golpea en su ala, vi como el ataque rompió completamente su ala Diamante y cae muy agresiva y bruscamente al suelo, todo el público asustado y preocupado, mucho bullicio y fue ahí cuando di la media vuelta y lo vi, ensangrentado y mal herido, tirado en el suelo agonizando de dolor.

.

Entraron los paramédicos y lo llevaron, sentí pena y molestia, pero tampoco pesar por lo que hice.

.

Entre eso que se me acerca un pegaso de color amarillo y melena naranja y amarilla, me hablo muy desapercibidamente

.

-Rainbow Dash está observándote-

.

La ignore y las chicas vienen a mí, todas en coro me preguntaron

.

-Lo DERROTASTE!- como si fuera una gran victoria, solo asumí y les dije.

.

-puede que lo derrote pero eso no significa que debía hacer eso-

.

En ese instante aparece Rainbow dash, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me mira y me empieza a golpear en el pecho repitiendo una frase

.

-" ¡! POR QUE LO HERISTE! ¡! POR QUE!-

.

Solo susurre al viento -para enseñarle que no se debe pelear una batalla ajena, menos si no sabés del enemigo-

.

No me digne a disculparme, me sentía pésimo, muy mal, las chicas se despiden y se van junto con Rainbow Destrozada, me quede solo denuedo en una arena pero con sabor amargo, al caso que pedí que me bajaran a Canterlota, fui a la habitación que me asignaron en el castillo y me encerré, pensando en cómo solucionar este conflicto, en mi cabeza corría un simple pensamiento

.

-"por qué yo solo me defendía y le enseñaba.."- fue ahí que me di cuenta que celestia me estaba probando o algo, no quise ir a preguntarle, solo me limite a estar en mi habitación, triste y con el problema de romper el Ala de Clousdale.

.

Fin del capitulo 4  
gracias y agradesco sus rewievs y follows!


	5. El Corazon de Toru

El corazón de Toru-Sato.

ya era temprano, desperté abruptamente después de ese sueño el cual no podía recordar, solo sentí que era algo natural de mí no sabía ni que era, pero era una sensación extraña, conocida pero extraña, fue así que con energías renovadas me levante y me dirigí al baño para una ducha simple.

En eso que me aliste y me dirigía al centro médico para ver que Shinning armor y Sky-Force estuvieran bien, fue asi que llegue y me dirigí con la encargada de piso del hospital y me dijo que estaban bien pero no podían recibir visitas después el daño que sufrieron en las peleas.  
"Ya veo… Muchas gracias de todos modos" me despedí cordialmente y me dirigía al castillo, lento pero seguro de que lograría evitar problema alguno, solo que me topé con el General de las fuerzas terrestres de celestia, Toru – Sato, "lastimaste a mis compañeros animal, ahora sufrirás mi ira…" en eso lo interrumpo abruptamente y le conteste con mucha sutileza " somos ponis… no será mucho…" y recibí un golpe en mi mentón sin darme cuenta e impacte con algo duro, me desplome en el suelo y solo miraba como todo se movía, fue un golpe fuerte y certero, me noqueo fuerte y no podía responder.

"Ahora sabrás de que esta hecho un guerrero" y sentí cuando me aplasto mi espalda, sentí como mi columna se ajustó pero dolió demasiado, trono casi todas mis vertebras y me revolqué de dolor, en es solo vi cuando trato de aplastarme de nuevo con su casco, lo retuve y lo empuje.

"AhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" solo vi que cayo, aproveche de poder levantarme y recuperarme, no estoy totalmente perdido, solo bastaron 3 segundos para recuperarme y mirar, que Toru, el corazón de los soldados de tierra de equestria, lo mire a sus ojos furiosos, llenos de cólera y destrucción y solo se enfocaban en mí, en eso trato de sacar mis armas pero se me olvido que las deje en el otro abrigo, ahora estaba perdido, solo me enfoque en lograr sacar mi fuerza y ponerme en posición de defensa.

"Acabare CONTIGOOOOOO!" con su voz ronca pero fuerte, grito Toru un pony color castaño, melena rubia pero corta y una cola de un pony que trabajo toda su vida, en eso solo me cubrí y sentí como si algo impactara mi cascos. Sentí como si una roca enorme impactara en mi pero no más que eso, me fije que lo resistí pero mis cascos no estaban digamos, muy bien, se cortó carne y dolía, solo atine a responder con un contra golpe, pero no me dejo otra opción que usar un poco de precisión y darle en la cien, me aleje después de ese golpe y lo miro a sus ojos, esta vez eran ojos de una bestia lista para atacar, frialdad como un wendigo y presencia de un fantasma.

Se abalanzó sobre mi como la nada y empezó a golpear, solo me cubría, resistí y resistí a tal grado que mis patas se entumecieron y no las sentía, después sentí un desplome y me fijo que Toru cayo, solo me senté frente al cuerpo inconsciente de él, parece que el golpe que di fue muy certero, quedo inconsciente después de unos segundos.

En eso viene un grupo de ponis, eran médicos y enfermeras, y junto con ellos Twilight Sparkle pero con alas, solo atine a mirarla, mientras el grupo atendía al pony caído y se lo llevaban al hospital, solo la mire y con sus mirada de cariño miro mis cascos todos heridos, ella con su voz me dicto una simple orden:  
"Vamos al hospital Butch" dirigiéndose a mi como si fuera un amigo más.

Solo asentí y me guio mientras caminaba con mis cascos totalmente heridos, me tomo por sorpresa y a tal grado que me queje un poco, y ella lo noto, ya en la entrada del hospital, colapse y caí del dolor, varios ponis me subieron a una camilla mientras Twilight me seguía, llegue a la zona de curación y empezaron a limpiar y coser, dolía mucho, pero ya me acostumbre a que penetraran mi carne, Salí con mis patas delanteras envueltas en vendas y parches.

Caminando apenas, ella pidió una silla de ruedas, me ofreció subirme cortésmente, no tenía opción así que accedí, me subí y ella me llevaba como si nada por las calles de ponyville, caminando, y yo mirando el infinito, ignorando todo.

"… ¿butch podemos hablar?" ella citándome a una conversación muy calmada, ya que ella siempre expele ese aire de pasividad y alegría.

"pues claro, hablemos" accedí de forma respetuosa.

"butch, Celestia y Luna estamos hablando de que tú eres algo especial".

"¿ah sí?, ¿y a que se debe?" respondí con serenidad.  
"nosotras 3 pensamos que tú eres una leyenda viviente, suponemos que tú eres el famoso octavo elemento de la armonía…"

"QUEEEEEE!" grito y mirando atrás, mientras muchos ponis me miran asustados.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" hacia el gesto de callarme, pero bueno, que más da no tenía otra opción que acatar, en ese caso le indique que fuéramos a otro lugar y ella me llevo a los jardines botánicos de ponyville, nadie va ahí ya que pueden comerse todo, todo era comestible ahí.

"escucha bien" en eso twilight saca un libro antiguo y muy gastado, lo toma con magia y empieza a hojear el libro cuidadosamente, hasta encontrar una página, la cual recito con voz muy pasiva:  
"en el basto reino de equestria existen los 6 elementos de la armonía los cuales protegían y custodian el orden y paz en el reino, todo parecía normal pero llego el momento, en que apareció un séptimo elemento, nadie sabe de dónde procede o viene pero llego a equestria cruzando el mar; nadie espero esto y menos Star Swirl el barbudo, este elemento llego como un potrillo recién nacido y junto con el, 1 viejo pony el cual nadie atrevió a decir su nombre, y con su voz hablo: "ese elemento es un elemento especial, nació del amor y la amistad, sus padres lo dejaron por ir a la guerra y no han vuelto más, él se llama Joseph Winhall y su apodo es Butcher… Su destino está escrito y ni las deidades más poderosas, cambiaran su destino…"

Fue así que Celestia tomo al potrillo recién nacido, de color crema y pelo rojo el fuego y la sangre, y lo resguardo, pero cuando apareció la invasión Changeling, fue llevado lejos de estas tierras por seguridad, fue a un continente llamado vitalkran que esta más allá del mar y junto con esto, un pergamino el cual solo tenía escrito: "cuídenlo como a un hijo más, Celestia".

El viejo pony que había hablado solo dijo que volverá, porque su destino lo llama y lo cuida…"

En eso Twilight se detiene y apunta atrás mío, con cara de perpleja y asustada, en eso me doy vuelta y miro que era una manada de Changelings bastante grande, solo atino a ponerme frente a twily para evitar que resultara dañada. El grupo empieza a dispersar y se ve descendiendo a ella, la única de todas, Reina Chrysalis, y se acerca a mi mirándome con ojos de deseo y seducción, tratando de romper mi fuerte personalidad y controlarme, pero ella solo se acercó a mí, quedando frente a frente sin hacerme nada y solo con su voz dice una simple frase:  
"Séptimo elemento…" diciéndolo de forma que me conocía.

"… no soy séptimo elemento, ¡me llamo Joseph!" con molestia le hablo y mirándola de forma amenazante.

"… te espero en la colonia que está en el risco, ayúdame" y ella se eleva por los cielos y se desaparece en el horizonte, junto a su gran manada"

"… que acaba de pasar, por el zar de ponyburgo!" quede anonadado, "escuche sobre los Changelings en historias y de su reina pero nunca pensé que la vería en carne y hueso… bueno exoesqueleto y relleno" y en eso twily me toca un casco delantero "… eh?" miro atrás y le tomo atención.  
"Esto es malo, parece una trampa, no vallas Butch" me decía preocupada.  
"… no lo sé twily, ¿y si es verdad? ¿Si realmente necesita ayuda?" en eso me sentía extraño ya que al escucharla sentí que fue honesta, no vi en sus ojos maldad o sentirme amenazado, fue sumamente ayuda directa a mí, pero en mi cabeza paso algo. "¿porque a mí?" no lo entienda, así fue que twily me hizo aparecer en el castillo al frente de Celestia y luna, mirándome con mucha preocupación.

"Princesa Celestia, princesa luna" se presentaba Twilight ante las 2 y yo solo me incline.  
Celestia se levanta y se acerca a mí, solo se apoyó en mí y mi abrazo con su casco, me revisaba y no sabía el porqué, estaba confundido y solo hacia eso, ella me miraba como si algo tratara de ver en mí, no entendía.

"Joseph, querido…" Celestia me abrazo cálidamente, estaba muy perplejo y confundido y en eso luna me miro con ojos de serenidad

"… te contare todo Joseph, ven sígueme" en eso voy, me acerco y ella empieza a caminar, me lleva por pasillos del castillo y algunas habitaciones, me fijo que en eso las habitaciones estaban sin uso y algunas con un poco de polvo, luna llega a una y me fijo que esta era una habitación extraña, era más una habitación para bebes y veo que estaba en total desuso pero muy ordenada, juguetes, peluches, y una fotografía de un potrillo recién nacido, me acerco a verla y la tomo con tranquilidad, era un potrillo bastante saludable, pelo muy claro, color rojizo y ojos color café, pelaje muy claro y brillante, solo quedo observándolo, así a tal grado que no me di cuenta que luna estaba al lado mío y ella me tomo mi mejilla y me guio a sus ojos, solo me dijo esto:  
"eres tú.. Pero más pequeño".

Solo me quede fijo mirándola a sus ojos, anonadado, perdido, asustado e incómodo, ósea era yo, pero no entendía, que sucedió, porque ellos me criaron si yo tenía padres, no pude asimilarlo y quede en shock, me unid en mis propios pensamientos.

"¿Joseph?" luna me movía pero no reaccionaba, "¿¡Joseph!?" me mecía con suavidad y en eso la miro nuevamente, pero fuimos interrumpidos por guardias.

"¡Princesa!, Los Generales están acá y buscan a un Pony…" y en eso son empujados y aparecen los tres, Toru con vendas en su cabeza, Sky-Force con vendas y unos metales en su ala rota y Shinning Armor con algunos parches y vendas, me miraban de reojo buscando algo, y empiezan a rodearme, luna se pone en frente de mi muy furiosa y usando su voz los mira y les dice con enojo:  
"COMO OS ATREVEN A AMEDRENTAR A UN SIRVIENTE DEL REINO DE ECUESTRIA".

Solo la mueven a un lado, se acercan y me empiezan a ver de patas a orejas, buscando algo, y al parecer no encuentran nada, me miran con celo y rabia pero al mismo tiempo con mucho respeto, solo Shinning Armor habla y dirigiéndose a mí, como nada me habla:  
"… solo quiero saber que eres realmente un pony terrestre, y no hay truco alguno"  
solo respondí con firmeza "yo estoy entrenado, no me molesten".

"¡Pero Eres un pony terrestre! ¡Eres bajo! No tienes Magia pero ¡LA USAS!" me decía Toru con firmeza.

"Aparte eres extremadamente ágil y sagaz, deberías habernos matado así de simple" Sky-Force me hablaba a un costado mío.

Luna miraba desde ahí donde estaba, al lado mío y los miraba con extrañeza, buscando algo, en eso ella dictamina simple frase para que tomaran atención: "Generales, Formarse, tienen una nueva misión."

En eso los 3 se forman en frente de luna y yo, "desde hoy vigilaran a este pony, ya que es de suma importancia para encontrar ese elemento armónico, según las antiguas escrituras, este elemento tiene poder suficiente para eliminar equestria y conquistar cualquier continente, así que tienen permiso de estar de Civiles y cuidarlo, acójanlo como uno más de equestria"

"¡SI PRINCESA!" contestaron los 3 y por mera coincidencia, me miraron a mí los 3, pero ahora sus miradas eran de curiosidad, no sabían que tenían en frente así que cuando oyeron elemento armónico, me ven como un ser extraño, no me sentía incómodo pero bueno, les devolví las miradas con un saludo de mi casco mal herido, pero bueno, que da, ahora ellos deben protegerme, y en este caso… también debo protegerlos.

Disculpen por no actualizar mi fic, he tenido problemas económicos y familiares, espero que sea de su agrado y pronto verán nuevo capítulo, para dejar mi constancia, dejare el titulo del siguiente capitulo:

**Uniendo los cabos/ conociendo a poniville!/Alimentando al sin amor…**

**ADIOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
